hazurfandomcom-20200215-history
August Julianos
The son of Julianos Belus, and the third Exarch of Hazur. History Childhood Growing up in the aftermath of Domitian Belus, August played an essential role in his father's disagreements with his brothers Calio Belus and Lucio Belus. Even from a young age he played a role as his father's captain in what was first his army, and then later on his guards and family retinue. He lost his mother during the First Civil War of Hazur, and it was a great loss for the young August. Getting to know a young lady named Rosita Constantini turned his life around for the better and shaped him as a person, and he got into a close relationship with her. After losing the army and the First Civil War of Hazur against the two Belus brothers, August and his father allied with Lucio to minimize the power in the hands of Calio as he became the new Exarch. August played an important role in the infiltration mission of Calio's mansion, to take his family hostage. The Trade Council of Hazur was made soon after. Campaigning Against Thindol Though the civil war had officially ended, the city was still volatile as the three different groups gathered their followers together into groups. August managed to promote two of his allies, the Scinta family and the Cappocia family into the Trade Council. At the same time Calio Belus had the Oneto, Arduini and Malizia family promoted, and Lucio Belus promoted the Scalisi family. With the problems in Hazur, Thindol saw its chance to attack the city yet again. Thindol landed their army before Hazur could respond, and started besieging the city. August took several small ships on the orders of his father, and destroyed the ships left behind by the Thindolian army. Surprisingly, every single family in the Trade Council fell into line as soon as the threat became apparent to all. Leading the troops, Juliano constantly harassed the Thindolian army and put it on the defensive. Never able to engage in a fight, constantly harassed and without a way to retreat, the Thindolian army fell apart and surrendered. Reforming the ex-Thindolian soldiers and his own retinue, Juliano made a new army and demanded to be sent to war against Thindol. Calio was unable to stop his younger brother and Juliano was sent westwards with his son. August once again played the role of captain for his father, and was sent as the commander of the scout force Juliano sent ahead to capture a landing point for the greater army. After a short night raid close to New Lundeth, August took complete control of the area. Managing to hide their presence, the main army of Juliano landed in the new port his son and his forces had quickly put together. With a quick and short assault on New Lundeth, Juliano forced the dwarves on the defensive. Continuing the assault on the fleeing dwarves and the small army they sent to reinforce New Lundeth, Thindol was crushed under the very same army they had once sent out to take Hazur. August and his father spent hours trying to decide what to do with the army now that they had crushed Thindol and made it part of the Hazurian republic. As it turned closer to morning, they finally decided they would use them as guards in Hazur to replace the old guard who had been pulled apart, and to keep Thindol under control even after they left the area. On their way back, Juliano was poisoned and murdered by assassins August knew as assassins under Lucio Belus, he had once been allied to them when they took the family of Calio hostage. Though August managed to kill one of them, and take their emblems, most of them managed to get away and his father was dying in his arms. The Return to Hazur With the army dispersing at the death of Juliano, August swore an oath that he would never be family of a lying traitorous man like Lucio Belus and changed his last name to Julianos in honor of his father. After several conversations with Calio Belus and convincing him the city was better off without Lucio Belus around. Using the emblem left behind by the one assassin who died at the hands of August, they imprisoned and executed Lucio Belus for high treason. Calio Belus died the very same night at the hands of assassins, highly suspected to be Lucios' assassins, a final gift to his esteemed brother. Tiberius took the name of his father and created the Lucianos family, and Gaius did the same after his father was murdered. While Tiberius Lucianos and Gaius Calianos was scrambling to gather their factions, Juliano Belus took control of the Trade Council as the new Exarch. Knowing he was unable to take the role of Intelligence Supreme from Tiberius, he forced Gaius into the role of Administratorè Supreme. Knowing he could not push Tiberius into a scapegoat for the death of Calio Belus and it would push Hazur even futher into chaos, he forced Gaius not to pursue the case any further and leave it alone. The Calm For the first time in ages, Hazur had calmed down without inner nor outer conflicts. August married Rosita of the rising Constantini family which he personally promoted into Patricianship. It didn't take more than some few months unntil his newly wed wife Rosita Constantini was pregnant with what would later be his daughter Marzia Julianos. Trying to calm the conflicts between the families and working on the infrastructure of Hazur, he raised his daughter in what was the calmest Hazur since Domitian Belus. His wife died some few years later in a building accident, and it almost spiraled August into depression. With the support of his daughter he managed to hang onto the position of Exarch and move on. Death Without any other heirs, the upbringing of Marzia was almost like one would give to a male heir. She was trained in the arts of fighting, rulership and leadership, and she showed herself worthy of all of it. Her daughter grew into a greater heir than most of the males at court, and some of the other families grew jealous of her increasingly more powerful role in the court of August. In the end August was murdered by assassins, and his daughter had to fight a war against several of the families in the Domination faction. Importance August played the role of bringing Hazur from the chaos and turmoil left in the wake of his father and uncles, into a calm period where Marzia Julianos grew up and later became an important leader. Though there is few things that is remembered from August's rule, he is remembered as a good one that brought calm to a city in need of it. His biggest contribution on Hazurian society is the way he formed his daughter, and her actions that shaped Hazur. Personality He was often considered the hotheaded son of Juliano, quick to anger and quickly resorting to violence. Growing up in a society where everyone could be assassins or people ready to kill him, he was often at edge, and grew up with a sword in his hand. After getting to know Rosita Constantini he calmed down and became a calmer and more thoughtful person who often planned ahead proactively instead of reacting to what others did. Read More * Hazur - City * Julianos - Family * Domination - Faction * Juliano Belus - Father * Innocenza Favaro - Mother * Rosita Constantini - Wife * Marzia Julianos - Daughter